1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compositions for surfaces, and more particularly to topcoat compositions subject to heavy wear such as asphalt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfaces subjected to heavy wear are difficult and expensive to maintain. Asphalt in particular can suffer severe damage in relatively short periods of time when subjected to heavy traffic. It would be desirable to provide a topcoat composition which could be applied to surfaces such as asphalt that are often subjected to heavy traffic, and which would increase the ability of the surface to withstand wear.